pink16_machinimafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinkolol16
The anon block on the SuperMarioGlitchy4 Wiki is INEFFECTIVE! ): Oh, I discovered this wiki today only. Sorry if I post this on two different wikis, and if the subject is irrelevant to them. I have bad news, Syber.zmartie is back, he skirted the anon block by creating an alt account called JajathePuppet on the SuperMarioGlitchy4 Wiki. He has a completely different profile, but he acts EXACTLY like him, and still annoys us! I dislike how Syber is persistant, and then that means the anon block is ineffective, sad thuth! What shall we do then? What a big issue! ): 16:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC) The French anon. Well, now Zog just blocked him but he may create another alt account soon. :/ 17:01, March 29, 2015 (UTC) The French anon. About time you make a Wiki about yourself. I could help you spice it up. User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 03:43, March 30, 2015 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Yesterday, the anon block disappeared (I don't know who took it off). Ans Syber still annoys us. :/ 17:08, March 30, 2015 (UTC) The French anon. Wow Syber's back again in the Pink16 wiki!! Dont block Syber I want to kiss someone by Peter Taylor not Syber Zmartie Pink there's a message for you Uh Pink Please do not break the law when you unblock me because I'm not too young in Wikia and because I want to be in SuperMarioGlitchy4 Wiki Just unblock me as an anon such as my account and something you want If you will unblock me without breaking the law I will be safe from you as a such thing thank you. 18:02, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Syber No, Syber! Godammit, I did NOT tell you to go here! This place is better without you and the trouble you cause! -_- Godammit, it's my fault, I shouldn't have mentionned this wiki, f**k myself, I'm awkward sometimes, all my apologies Pink. Oh wait, if Syber can get a special block disabling all his 182.191 Ip's if he continues being annoying that'd be good. :) 18:36, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey! I checked on the Crashkandicoot Wiki if Frenchie had new replies and I saw a reply of Frenchie telling this: "Seriously, paying some plane tickets to make a long and boring travel of many hours in an airplane (yes, boring although being flying in the air), and to suffer jet lag, just to meet an unknown kid, to do nothing else and to be bored although you'd like to play with me... it'd be just useless, really, and it'd also be spending money for almost nothing. Be realistic, Syber. I really don't feel like it, and neither my parents wouldn't like to go there. Personally, I prefer to stay in Paris (this beautiful old French city) and sometimes travel in Germany, rather than going too far in Pakistan and have almost nothing to do. Please stop dreaming, seriously." Will you also never travel to Pakistan? I thought you were travelling to Germany (Frenchie says maybe he will) 16:43, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Syber.zmartie (Taha Butt)